How To Protect Your Family (Re-written)
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless both discover that they have the powers of the gods themselves, how can they keep going when demons and Vikings threaten their small family? Hiccup will do anything to protect Toothless, and Toothless would do the same for Hiccup


**So yeah! I've re-written my story, and changed the focus a bit. Sharp-shot is no longer in this story, and now gods and demons have been added (I've been watching to much Gravity Falls for my health, im talking like Bill now!), also, Hiccup and Toothless have a good amount of drama and trust building in this chapter**

 **This chapter picks up a long time before the forbidden friendship scene, and then cuts to the forbidden friendship scene. We then see this story split off very quickly, so get ready for lore...drama...and some good amount of HiccTooth feels, not the romantic kind, but the brotherly friendship kind!**

 **So without further ado, i present!**

 **How To Protect Your Family - Chapter 1 : The Pair**

* * *

In between the physical and spiritual planes, exists the soul plane. In this plane of reality, you don't have a physical form, but you can do almost ANYTHING imaginable.

Two gods, a male god nicknamed 'Lightning' and a female god nicknamed 'Death' create two 'children' souls by taking half of their soul and combining it together, which then creates two white orbs.

The two gods then power personality into the orbs-the _souls_ , one changes to a forest green colored soul, while the other changes to a acid green colored soul. The gods look at their children souls and sigh sadly.

 _"We are sorry"_ They whisper, before pushing the souls into two body's, and into a mortal existence.

* * *

Hiccup 'dances' around the dirt lines the Night Fury drew on the ground, Hiccup continues 'dancing' until he feels a sudden hot gust of 'wind' against his back. He slowly turns around, and then notices the dragon right behind him. Out of curiosity, Hiccup raises his hand and the dragon growls again.

The Night Fury stares at the human in disgust and anger, he really doesnt want the human to touch him, he lets out a low growl to let the human know exactly what he wants.

Hiccup looks up at the Night Fury and sighs before bringing his hand back down to his side, he was about to turn around and leave before an idea pop's into his head. He ponders the idea for a moment, asking question's like "what if the dragon takes my hand off?." But, it may be the only way to gain the dragon's trust.

Hiccup sighs and turns his head away before slowly extending his hand outward. His message is clear, _i trust you_.

The dragon's eyes widen in disbelief that...a human is trusting _him_ to not take his hand off, but instead, show the same amount of trust back. The Night Fury looks the scrawny Viking over, he nearly puts his snout on the human's hand before pulling back in complete disgust at his actions. Let a human...touch him? Pet him? Like some common house pet?!

But then again, this...human is trusting him, putting faith in him that he wont just bite his hand off as a good meal and run away. He starts thinking quickly, should he trust him? He decides to take the leap of faith, after all...the scrawny human's unarmed, and he could just blow the human off the face of the earth in ten seconds flat if he even tried to attack. He closes his eyes, and lets his snout rest in Hiccup's palm, and the message is clear, _i trust you too_.

And as if a switch has been flipped, a ring of fire forms around them, the flames burn a bright blue and yellow in the afternoon sunlight. Hiccup and the Night Fury quickly look at the fire, Hiccup in horror and the Night Fury in shock.

Suddenly, symbols start flashing around them. They aren't runes, but somehow...someway, Hiccup can tell their meaning.

"God, power, unlock, runt, night wing, soul, dragon, human, bond, power, mind, unlock" Hiccup says out loud and the dragon also makes a sound that sounds similar, as if saying the same thing. Suddenly, the fire disappears as quickly as it came and Hiccup looks at the now burnt grass where the ring was.

"Well, that was...weird...AHH!" Hiccup says and then moans in pain as something fills his head. Suddenly, his mind is filled with voices. The Night Fury also moans in pain and closes his eyes, as if receiving the same message.

 _"If your hearing this, then you've unlocked your powers"_ The voice fills Hiccup head and he looks around in shock and fear, the fear of being caught doing something wrong.

"What the Hel?" Hiccup asks in shock, confusion, and minor fear. He continues spinning around but eventually stops when the voice starts talking again.

 _"We, are the gods, and you are our son. If you've unlocked your powers and received this message, it can only mean ONE thing...you've meet your brother"_ The voice says and Hiccup gets freaked out.

"Ok, this freaky! What the Hel is going on here! First, a dragon is supposedly my brother, and second, what powers?" Hiccup yells out-loud while the Night Fury lets out several moans and hisses and growls.

 _"Your brother may be a dragon, but you two share half of the same soul. What i mean by powers is that your god powers have been unlocked, and you can now do all sorts of things with your powers, but they DO have limits that can be reached"_ The voice says and to Hiccup, it feels sorta...fatherly. Suddenly, the instructions on how to use his powers just...exist in his mind, he snaps his fingers and suddenly a small fire pops into existence just above his hand, the fire burns a bright green, the same color as Hiccup's eyes.

 _"Your powers are not fully unlocked, but once we're done talking, i will unlock them, my son. For yes, i am your father"_ The voice says and Hiccup gets mad.

"Your not my father! Stoick is! And i don't know who you are! But please...leave me alone!" Hiccup yells and the voice lets out a sigh of annoyance, and starts talking again.

 _"The simple answer is, i am your soul-father, i made your soul. While your parents, Stoick and Valka, made your body. Your powers are half of my powers and half of your soul-mother' powers"_ The voice explained and Hiccup clam's down a little, but then remembers what the voice said about the Night Fury.

"What do you mean...that the Night Fury is my brother?" Hiccup asks and the voice lets out a annoyed grunt.

 _"Oh son, you really do love to ask questions. The Night Fury is also my son, and since YOU are also my son, that then makes you soul-brothers. The reason you've never meet is because we gave your soul-brother a dragon body, and you a human body"_ The voice explains and Hiccup feels uneasy at all this new information, but still has one more question.

"Why didn't you make him human? So then i could have grown up with him, i would have loved having a twin" Hiccup says curiously and confused, if his...soul-father made him have a brother, why couldn't he have been human and with him when he was growing up?

 _"Listen son, i can make souls, i can level mountains, i can even create miniature worlds! But making sure your body-mother had twins? Nope, i cant do much with the human body, nor the dragon body. Also, he is your twin, we created you're soul's at the same time, so yes, he is also your soul-twin as well"_ The voice explains and Hiccup sighs, he's happy to have a brother...but why did said brother have to be a dragon? Hiccup decided to let his soul-father go have some time to himself.

"Well, i don't have much to...say really, this is all a bit...sudden, i still have to talk with my... _brother_ about this. Wait, how is he gonna react? Will he scorch me to cinders?" Hiccup says and starts mumbling before the voice picks up again.

 _"No, he wont. Trust me, i don't want either of you dead. If he try's anything, just leave the cove and let him calm down, i am pretty sure he's gonna need a moment, you too!"_ The voice says and Hiccup sighs.

"Ok, good bye for now...soul-father" Hiccup says and the voice chuckles before getting ominously serious.

 _"I've been waiting fifteen long years to hear at least one of my sons say that, thank you. But remember, not only do gods exist, but demons as well, don't shake their hands or make deals, that's how you let them possess you and feed off your power. And you don't want that! Also, theirs a book somewhere in the forest, it'll tell you so much more, i recommend giving it a good read or two. Now, good bye son!"_ The voice says and Hiccup's head suddenly clears, he looks up to see the Night Fury sitting next to the lake, looking at it as if he might be able to will a fish into his mouth.

Hiccup slowly walks over to the Night Fury, unsure in how to take this next conversation on, he finally makes it over to the Night Fury and thinks for a moment, his soul-father told him to give the dragon a bit of time to process all the new information.

Hiccup then decides to give the dragon a good ten minutes, he quickly runs over to the other side of the cove in excitement, he wants to try his powers. He quickly snaps his fingers and he thinks of a shield.

Suddenly, a purple and blue bubble forms around him, with white symbols on it. He moves and the bubble moves with him, he snaps his fingers again and the shield bubble disappears. He thinks for a moment about what ELSE he could do, he then snaps his fingers and thinks of time moving forwards, but nothing happens.

"Ok, limits" Hiccup mumbles and thinks of something else to try, he then snaps his fingers and thinks of being near the pond, and suddenly, he's right next to the lake and a few feet from the dragon.

He thinks about going to test his powers again before the dragon suddenly rises in alarm. Hiccup then realizes that the dragon is talking, or mumbling at the very least.

"He's my brother, he's my BROTHER..." The dragon mumbles in panic, fear, and...a little happiness?

"D-Dragon?" Hiccup says and then realizes he actually talked, he was about to apologize before the dragon turned towards him and started approaching him, not threateningly, but in fear and shock

"THIS is my brother, why in the name of creation itself did my brother have to be...this!" The dragon mumbles to himself and uses his forepaw to gesture to Hiccup, Hiccup would normally be insulted by this kind of words, but he's dealt with them all his life, so why not his brother of all people? Hiccup then realizes that he thought of the dragon as a person, but quickly ignores it and says...

"You just gestured to all of me..." Hiccup says with sadness and the normal amount of pain, the dragon looks him over and quickly starts walking around the cove, and mumbling to himself.

"Why did he have to be human? Why? I understand the 'separated at creation' thing and 'not being able to make a mother have twins' thing, but WHY? Why not give his soul to another Night Wing, or possibly a Flaming Nightmare" The dragon mumbles under his breath and continues pacing franticly.

"AHH! This is too much, i need to just sit down, and think of this very slowly" The dragon says to himself and walks back over to the lake, he sit's down and starts mumbling so quietly that Hiccup cant hear. Hiccup turns and walks away while the Night Fury-Night Wing continues talking to himself.

Hiccup eventually finds a nice rock to sit on, he quickly sits down and thinks for a moment. Could he create objects out of thin air, and would those objects continue existing forever or disappear once he wants them to?

He snaps his fingers and a jet black book drops onto his lap, along with a pencil that isn't the normal Viking pencil, but something...fancier and better. Hiccup takes the pencil and flips to the first page of his book, he starts drawing...first two eyes, then a mouth...then the 'ears', tail, wings, body, and tail fin.

He looks down at his drawing of the Night Wing, the drawing is a one to one recreation. Hiccup then turns to the next page and draws Berk, the houses, the island, the sea stacks, and everything else onto the page. And it seems so...realistic, Hiccup then turns to the next page and continues drawing.

He draws his human-father and then Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins, and finally Gobber. He then starts assigning numbers of likeness to them, the numbers show how much they like him. Stoick gets a 1, Astrid and Snotlout a 0, Fishlegs a 4, the Twins a 0, and Gobber a 4. Hiccup then turns to the Night Wing drawing and decides something...he doesnt know how much the dragon likes him, if he likes him at _all_ that is.

Hiccup sighs and rests his head on the book, he considers going back to the village and just leaving the Night Wing alone...before the dragon suddenly appears behind him, looking at him with a look that doesnt give away his current emotion.

Hiccup turns around and looks at the dragon, who then sits down and looks at him with one emotion...curiosity. Hiccup sighs and decides to say something, before it gets weird.

"Listen...Dragon, i..." Hiccup starts and the dragon lets out a huff of annoyance before interrupting.

"Listen human, i know you can hear me" The Night Wing says and Hiccup gets freaked out, the dragon knows?!

"I-ah-i-i..." Hiccup starts and the dragon huffs in annoyance.

"I-ah-i-i? Is that all you can say?"

"No! No, i-its not...im not...im just shocked that you knew!"

"Well, im not a fish-head."

Hiccup cant help himself but laugh at the dragons choice of words, he eventually finds the dragon staring at him curiously and confused, so Hiccup starts talking again.

"Ok, you can understand me. So, what have you...decided about the whole...soul-brothers...twins thing" Hiccup asks and the dragon sighs in annoyance before starting.

"I've decided...im not going to call you my brother just yet, but i will consider you a...friend i guess, ok?" The Night Wing asks and Hiccup nods, even if his soul-brother doesnt want the call each other brothers thing just yet, he's fine with being just friends.

"Im alright with that! And...do you have a name? I cant just keep calling you Night Wing now can i?"

"A name?! Dragons haven't had names in over 298 years! I don't have one, most people either call me Night Wing, Night Fury, dragon, or the never seen one. Why, do humans have names?"

"We name almost EVERYTHING, the local blacksmith's favorite axe is called Big Swinger, and my human father's name is Stoick."

"What's your name then?"

"H-Hiccup...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"HAHHAHAHAAHH!"

The Night Wing finds himself rolling on the ground in laughter, who knew humans gave themselves such funny names? He continues laughing in obvious enjoyment, until he manages to get ahold himself for a moment, and gets up.

"H-Hiccup! Why do you call yourself Hiccup?! I mean, why would you..." The Night Wing begins with a small smirk and chuckle under his breath...before Hiccup stomps his foot with a obvious smile.

"Toothless, im calling you Toothless" Hiccup responds and the Night Wing goes still, he then turns to Hiccup and hits him upside the head with his tail fin, causing the human to stumble before righting himself.

"Why Toothless of all things? I have teeth! See!" The Night Wing yells and then shows his obviously not toothless mouth, causing the human to laugh and the dragon to seriously think that this one human is insane.

"I know that! But, its a metaphor for how...inside at least, your as soft as a pillow."

"I am not! I am vicious! I am to be feared! I am heartless! I don't care! I am..."

"Oh come on, Toothless! You know that's not you! Why do you even think that, huh, SHOW me you can be that and then i'll stop calling you Toothless."

The Night Wing looks over at the human and thinks of the perfect way to get him to SHOW that he is to be feared! And not some soft...caring dragon. The Night Wing pounces onto Hiccup, who screams in outrage. The Night Wing gathers the firing gas into his mouth, he just needs to add one small burn mark to the human's arm and then he'll KNOW that inside, he isn't a soft...emotional...caring...

...living creature, he sighs and lets the gas go unfired before he gets off the human, who smirks from winning. The Night Wing sighs, why couldn't he just give the human a little burn mark? After all, he's only human! Not important...he's...

He couldn't convince himself to hurt the boy, even though he's still a tiny bit angry about getting shot down and losing one of his tail fins, he still cant leave something on the poor boy that he cant EVER fix.

"See Toothless? You know inside that your not hard or non-emotional, emotion is a good thing! Not being able to kill or hurt someone or something isn't a bad thing, if it was, then it would make releasing you bad, and its not. So don't hurt yourself over it" Hiccup says in comfort, and he watch's as the Night Wing sighs before turning to him.

"Ok, i'll...i'll stop hurting over it. And ok, maybe...i do like having a name, even if its something silly and...dare i say it, adorable as _Toothless_. I still have it, and im ok with it... for now. So, what do we do now?" The Night Wing-Toothless-asks out of curiosity, Hiccup then hums to himself and looks around the cove.

"I have three questions. One, are you hungry or anything? Two, do you need anything? And three, do you...actually care about me?" Hiccup asks, the last one being the one he wants the answer to the most.

"Well, the first question's answer is that, well...im starving! I haven't eaten at all this week, and i feel like my stomach's gonna turn inside out. Second, besides food, no. And the third...i don't know, i care about you a little bit, like...friends, but not best friends or brothers, im not ready to start all that just yet. Plus, we should probably focus on our powers and what all _this_ means" Toothless says and Hiccup nods, he then wonders what to do next.

"Anyways, you should probably get going, its night now!"

Hiccup looks up and then realizes that Toothless is right, its night! The sun set a few minutes ago, Hiccup quickly runs over to grab his book but Toothless jumps in front of him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Its ok, i'll take care of your book" Toothless says and Hiccup nods, he then realizes he'll have to walk...alone, in the dark, all the way to the village. He groans and prepares to leave before he remembers something...he has powers! Why not just...teleport or something?

Hiccup turns to Toothless with a grin.

"Ok bud, good night. See you in the morning...brother" Hiccup says, making sure to whisper the last word _very_ carefully, he then closes his eyes and thinks of his home before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Little did Hiccup know that Toothless actually heard the last word, and was surprised and deeply touched.

* * *

The Red Death ROARED in anger, the God Twins have united! She continues roaring in anger, basing her tail against the nest, all the dragons cower in fear, the fear of being eaten. The Red Death thinks, what can she do to stop them?

Kill them? That would be a little too hard, considering she can barely control the dragons when they're on Berk, and she cant get out of the nest.

Mentally kill them? Nope, too hard as well, her power isn't strong enough to do it.

She takes a moment and realizes that everyone of her plans involves killing, she then takes in a deep breath and chuckles as a new idea comes to live, after all...what's the use of being a demon if you cant trick people?

* * *

 **Well, that was a exciting first chapter, and the big revelation, Hiccup and Toothless are the sons of two gods, while the Red Death is a demon. I'll explain this all in further chapters, like what the Red Death meant by 'stopping' them? And more Hiccup Toothless bonding, which should be fun**

 **Also, the Red Death DOES have a plan, and its a clever one all right. And trust me, it will shock you when it comes into play. Also, the book that the god mentioned is coming into play later, like around...chapter 1 or 2. It will explain everything**

 **And I've heard of the story called The Iota, and that WASNT the inspiration for this plotline. Actually, Gravity Falls and Bill Cipher where HUGE inspiration's for the gods and demons thing, along with Hiccup and Toothless' powers (Toothless does have powers but he doesnt want to accept them, the poor dragon's in denial)**

 **So yeah, i'm JustANormalHTTYDFan, and i'll see you in Chapter 2**


End file.
